


Of Silk Threads and Pondering Heads

by Kiyana



Series: Of Street Races and Spider Legs [6]
Category: Initial D
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-06 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyana/pseuds/Kiyana
Summary: Takumi was content with his life as he was, so far he had everything that he could have possibly asked for: a wonderful mate, a loving and devoted nest, an exciting hobby to break the monotony of life. But he's soon faced with a decision, one that he ponders as his nest grows ever so slightly bigger and his life is turned on it's head by drama.The spider needs to make a decision soon, for he has until his graduation to figure out his answer.Set in the Third Stage.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the curtain opens with reminiscing, and a question that the spider must ponder.

“Takumi! Takumi!”

“Ah, good afternoon Itsuki, how was classes?”

“Boring, as usual! What I want to know is how your car is doing!”

“She’s just about the same as usual.” Takumi gave Itsuki a side glance. “She’s in good shape, I’ve finally gotten to the point where she feels pretty good to drive.”

“Really?” Itsuki asked, eyes wide. “After all your complaining about how hard she was to drive with the new engine, I thought it’d take forever to get to that point.”

“It all became much easier on me when we got the new tachometer installed.” he smiled softly, before turning to look at Itsuki completely. “She’s so fast now.” Itsuki blinked once in surprise, before a vaguely agitated look crossed his face.

“Damn, I wish I could say something like that for once! You should let me ride shotgun next time you go down the mountain.”

“I mean, sure, if you want to, but it’s pretty scary.”

“And just what does that mean!?” Takumi grinned mischievously.

“Don’t pass out on me.” Itsuki let out an offended sound.

“TAKUMI! RUDE! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! I’LL GET YOU!” Takumi laughed happily just as he felt Itsuki’s leg collide with the back of his shin. “TAKE THAT!”

“You’re so easy to get riled up, Itsuki.” Takumi chuckled. He heard Spider rumble contentedly in his head.

“YOU’RE SUCH AN ASS!” Itsuki raged halfheartedly, and Takumi’s smile softened.

“I was just teasing, you’ll be fine. I’ll definitely take you out to Akina next time I do my run, okay?”

“Really!? You mean it!?”

“Of course!”

“Yahoo!”

~0~

Takumi watched quietly as Iketani fiddled with the engine of his car, listening to it rev gently. He was genuinely intrigued, before the sound of footsteps kicked up behind him.

"Hey, what are you watching, Takumi?" Itsuki asked, coming up to peak over his shoulder. Iketani startled slightly and turned his head to lock eyes with Takumi. He hesitated for a moment, before he opened his mouth.

"Hey, Iketani, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No, what's on your mind?"

"Ah... how did you get as good as you are with machinery?"

"Huh?" Iketani blinked, before he let out a contemplative sound. "Ah, how do I put this... ever since high school, I've fiddled around with cars and such. Buying a car of your own and working on it is much more interesting. And besides, it's a great outlet for some of my more volatile emotional outbursts, keeps me from blowing up at everyone and thing. But anyway, before I knew it, I'd become a bit of a machinery nut. Why'd you ask? You starting to get interested in machinery yourself?"

"Ah, no. Well, not really, at least. It's just that... I finally get it now, if only a little."

"Ah?" Itsuki questioned. "How so?"

"Well, for example, installing a tachometer and revving up the rpms can quickly change the character of a car." he caught sight of Yuichi exiting the shop. "I'd never thought that a change of machinery could change how a car runs in such a way. Turns out there's a limit to what a driver can do it terms of handling, as such I'm convinced that in order to become faster, you have to pick up all sorts of different bits of knowledge. Otherwise, getting faster is just out of the question." Yuichi and Iketani both looked rather proud of him, while Itsuki let out an excited sound and practically exploded behind him, causing him to flinch a little.

"Takumi's seen the light!" Itsuki exclaimed, and Takumi lightly recoiled when he realized that Itsuki was crying. "AH WHAT TREMENDOUS DEVELOPMENT!"

“I’ll admit, for once Itsuki isn’t over reacting. I mean, it was only a few months ago that he didn’t even know what an 86 was. Ever since his dramatic debut before the summer, it’s just been victory after victory as he’s grown as a racer.”

“I remember how much hard work it had been to drag him into it…” Itsuki reminisced, and Takumi leveled him with a blank stare.

“It was Keisuke who convinced me to race, actually.” he retorted, his fangs clicking a few times, and Itsuki chuckled awkwardly.

“Even so, the memories of the journey to that point are good ones.” he nodded. “When you first started, at that race against Keisuke Takahashi, you told us that you hated street racing, but you raced against him and won anyway!”

“And then with the race against Takeshi Nakazato, you told me that you hated being forced to accept any sort of challenge.” Itsuki added.

“Keisuke cornered me on Akina and tore into me over me not wanting to race him, you know.” Takumi responded.

“Did he?” Iketani asked, and looked thoughtful when Takumi nodded. “Huh.”

“And when Shingo Shouji forced me to crash on Akina? You completely lost it, and _still_ beat him at his own game!”

“If I didn’t I would have hunted him down and slaughtered him.” Takumi said, and Itsuki recoiled. “It’s because of that race that I have my little friend, so you know.” he tapped at his head and they understood immediately.

“Would you really have…”

“My kind hold grudges to the point where they fester, they chew away at our minds until it’s all we can think about.” Itsuki and Iketani gulped. “I raced him both to protect your honor, and keep myself from killing him.” there was silence.

“Moving on from that, I never heard about that race with the sileighty outside of Takumi winning.” Yuichi spoke up, jarring them out of their tense silence.

“Nothing much really happened, Takumi won, like always. He did inspire Mako to continue racing, though.”

“Speaking of Mako,” Itsuki slid up beside Iketani and smiled. “How’s she and Sayuki been doing?”

“Pretty well, actually.” Iketani said cheerily. If his tail was out, it would totally be wagging. “She’s decided that we work well together and we’ve gone steady. It’s been wonderful so far, even if Sayuki keeps asking me about what being a turned is like.” there was a collective wince, and Iketani shrugged in response. “She means well, she’s just a little too curious for her own good.” Itsuki opened his mouth, likely to retort that, and Iketani smiled sharply at him. “How about that race against Ryousuke Takahashi, yeah?” he said pointedly, and Itsuki backed off.

"That one actually unnerved me a good bit.” Takumi said, catching their attention. “For the first time, I felt like the prey, not the predator. It was terrifying. He did chew me out after the race for my lack of self confidence, but really anyone would question themselves going into a race with Ryousuke.” he blushed lightly and Iketani rose a brow. “He said I was fast and had skill. Made me kinda confident in my abilities.” Iketani chuckled.

“A compliment from a legend like the White Comet… I’m jealous.” he said.

“Ah! Takumi’s just been improving with each and every race he’s done!” Itsuki cheered, and Iketani nodded.

“Right, he’s been particularly motivated as of late, though. My, he really has come quite a ways in the short time he’s been racing.”

“Hey, we have company!” Yuichi exclaimed, and everyone turned to see Ryousuke’s white FC pull into the lot.

“Speak of the devil.” Iketani exclaimed, before the three of them hurried over.

“Welcome!” Iketani called customarily as Ryousuke got out. “How can we help you today?”

“Well, for starters, please fill her up with high octane, if you could.” Ryousuke responded quickly, and Iketani nodded, hurrying to do as requested. Itsuki was quick to get to work cleaning the FC’s windshield as Takumi stood nearby, watching in case he was needed.

“Hello, Takumi.” Ryousuke greeted politely, and Takumi smiled at him, returning the greeting in kind. “There’s a few things I need to discuss with you, would it be possible for us to meet up after you get off?” Takumi noticed Itsuki and Iketani stop what they were doing and lean towards them.

“Ah… w-with me?” he asked, flustered for a moment. Ryousuke usually didn’t interact with him, even if he was with Keisuke, so this was a bit of a surprise.

“Is this not a good time? I can come back much later if it isn’t.”

“Well, I mean, I _am_ free after work”

“Lovely.” Ryousuke looked vaguely pleased. “In that case, please call me after you get off.” he handed Takumi a slip of paper, and Takumi immediately pocketed it, knowing Itsuki’s little issue with being too nosy at times. “That’s my number. I’ll be waiting for your call.”

“Ah, alright.” Ryousuke nodded at him and got back in his car, leaving when everything was done as Takumi waved him off. He stared for a moment, feeling slightly off balance, before he walked back towards the station.

“Takumi, what’s going on!?” Itsuki demanded excitedly.

“A talk with Ryousuke Takahashi?” Iketani questioned, before he blinked a few times. “Are you alright, Takumi? You look incredibly flustered.” Takumi began to sputter a little, his fangs clicking wildly.

“I don’t know.” he finally answered. “I don’t get it myself, but I always just get so worked up around him!”

 _ **‘We seem to be developing some sort of attachment to Mate’s egg-mate. I hope it isn’t detrimental.’**_ Spider spoke up in his head, and Itsuki narrowed his eyes at him.

“Your eyes kinda went hazy there for a second, did your head buddy say something?”

“Yeah, an observation.” Takumi responded distantly. “Whatever, let’s just get back to work.”

~0~

“You want me to join an expeditionary racing team!?” Takumi exclaimed, pedipalps shifting excitedly.

 **“Right!”** Ryousuke responded, sounding enthusiastic as his wings shifted. **“We’re assembling a team of the best racers in the area, and are going to be heading out to mountain passes outside this prefecture to challenge the teams there. We’ll be setting new records, I want to create a legend before we’re forced to disband. I’ve been left with very little time to do this, unfortunately. The limit I have is a whole year from now. I want to see the end of this game by then.”** his eyes locked with Takumi’s and it as like his whole expression changed as he spoke with deep dedication. **“To the point, I desire your technique! Please, Takumi, won’t you join our team, and participate as a driver?”**

“M-Me?” Takumi squeaked, and Ryousuke nodded firmly.

**“You’re the one who put a firm end to my undefeated streak. Because this is my little game, should you participate, you’ll be rewarded as is appropriate.”**

“‘Rewarded’?” Takumi echoed, not sure how to respond to that particular phrase.

 **“You’ve made it very far on just talent and instinct alone, Takumi. As impressive at that is, you’ll soon find yourself back into a corner against a wall that you can’t pass. Being able to clear that wall and explore beyond it will require training. You need knowledge to get faster, I have no doubt that you’ve begun to see that yourself.”** Takumi let out a few clicks in surprise. How did he know? **“You are easy to read sometimes, being the same type of driver as Keisuke. Coupling your instinctive talent with theory would likely make an unstoppable force. I want to teach you what you need to know, and it’s best experienced while racing on other driver’s home courses. So please, do this with us.”**

“I-I…”

 **“You don’t have to answer now, you have time to think about it.”** Ryousuke smiled as he stepped to his car and got in. **“I’ll await your response, Takumi. I hope it’ll be a favorable one.** ” and with a small wave, he drove off, leaving Takumi alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOLUME THREE!! SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS ONE!
> 
> The rating maaaay change, possibly, no clue what it'll entail if it does change.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the spider ponders his options, asks the sphinx to help him set up a rematch with a very specific human in an effort to help think things through.

“ _THE_ RYOUSUKE TAKAHASHI INVITED YOU TO BECOME PART OF SOME NEW TEAM OF HIS!?” Takumi frantically hushed his friend, clicking a little in panic.

“Be quiet!” Takumi hissed. “Yes, he invited me. He says it’ll be active for a year before disbanding. It’s a team that’ll be traveling around to other prefectures.”

“That’s so awesome!” Itsuki exclaimed as he began pacing. “This is absolutely insane news! Oh, we have to tell Iketani-”

“Itsuki, please don’t turn this into such a big deal, alright?” Itsuki paused, looking at the spider with wide eyes. “Besides, I haven’t decided upon the matter yet.” the human let out a choked sound and stepped up to Takumi, balling his fists into his uniform.

“What’s there to even decide!?” Itsuki asked frantically, and Takumi blinked in alarm.

“Well, think about it, Itsuki. My first race was only this past summer. It hasn’t even been six months since then. I’ve only just recently become interested in cars, I’m nervous about whether someone like me could even make it as a team member.”

“What?” Itsuki asked, letting Takumi go and taking a step back. “I don’t think you would have been invited if they didn’t think you would make it. You’ve been running Akina since middle school, delivering tofu, right? You should be fine!” he leaned a little and smiled. “Besides, that mate of yours will be on the team too, right?” Takumi heard Spider begin to click excitedly at the prospect as Itsuki leaned away. “Anyway, I’d do anything just to get let into a team started by one of the Takahashi brothers! So cool, so cool!” as Itsuki fought to contain his elation, Takumi began to speak again.

“I’ve just been terribly mixed up over this whole thing since yesterday. I feel like before I join the team, there are a couple of things that I have to do.”

~0~

“What!?” Iketani exclaimed as Kenji’s jaw dropped. “That’s what he had wanted to talk to Takumi about!?”

“Yeah! That’s incredible news, isn’t it?”

“Ryousuke Takahashi represents the charisma of street racing! Being king of the mountain pass, winning battle after battle! Since it was Takumi who stopped his consecutive wins record, it’s not out of the question that he’d want him on his side. Together, they’d make a very powerful team.” Kenji trailed off. “I have mixed feelings about all this, though.” that caused everyone to look at him, even Yuichi. “Takumi’s the hero of the SpeedStars. Don’t either of you feel like he’s being stolen by the Red Suns?” Iketani was silent.

“You know that I have a problem with losing pack, Kenji, but honestly? I don’t think Takumi’s being stolen from us.” Kenji’s eyes widened a little. “I think the spider should spend more time out in the racing world. I want to see him grow and really improve himself. If it really bothers you that much, just think of it as us loaning Takumi out to them for a year.”

As Yuichi watched the three speak, a small smile came to his face.

“An expedition outside this prefecture, eh?” he asked himself as he turned back to watering the potted plants. “We’d considered that, long ago. He should go, Takumi isn’t the type to be content with just Akina pass. He may be a near clone of his father, but that boy is much more like his mother than I think even Bunta is aware of.”

~0~

**_‘We are held back by the loss of the 86’s original engine.’_** Spider echoed as Takumi sat beside his car at Akina Lake.

“Hush.” Takumi responded, and Spider clicked.

**_‘You can’t ignore-’_ **

“I’m not, just be quiet for a little.” Spider fell silent, leaving Takumi to his thoughts.

 _“A blown engine means defeat.”_ Kyouichi Sudou’s voice echoed in his head as his mind wandered back to that night. The air filled with the screech and bang of the engine giving out, oil splattering the windshield like blood as he spun out, smoke rising from the hood. The pain he felt echoed in him as he snapped himself from his thoughts and put his head in his hands. Takumi sat like that for a moment, before he sighed and stood, brushing off his clothes before he started towards the nearby payphone and put in the number he had just received. It barely rang once before the other line opened.

 ** _“Hello?”_** Ryousuke’s voice spoke up, and Takumi gulped.

“Hey, Ryousuke, uh-”

**_“Takumi, I didn’t expect to hear from you this soon.”_ **

“Ah, right, this isn’t about yesterday.”

 ** _“Oh?”_ **Takumi heard some soft clicking in the background stop, and realized that Ryousuke had been on his computer again.

“I… do you know of any way to contact the leader of that Emperor team?”

**_“Ah, you mean Kyouichi. Yeah, I can get you in contact with him if you would like.”_ **

“That would be wonderful, Ryousuke.” Takumi sighed in relief.

**_“I know that you’re asking so you could race him again, but I must ask why.”_ **

“I…” Takumi trailed off. “I’ll never be able to answer your question if I don’t. It’s been bothering me.”

**_“Ah. I’ll call ahead and tell him that you’re coming, as you’ll likely want to race somewhere not Akina. His home course is Iroha Slope, in Nikko. If you race him there, he will be at full power, and a very, very tough opponent. To defeat him will be no small feat.”_ **

“I know.”

Ryousuke released a sigh as he sat down his phone and brought up the files he had of Takumi on his computer, his tail swishing agitatedly.

 **“It would seem that Takumi quite dislikes losing, you wouldn’t think it, looking at him.”** he smiled a little, tapping his claws against the desk as his wings flexed, the great hulking things were a shade of brown instead of the sandy yellow he knew they were. **“I quite like his ethic of diving headfirst into enemy territory. It’s a quality he must have picked up in order to become faster.”** he continued typing away, looking up nearly an hour later just to pick his phone back up and flip it open, quickly scrolling to a specific number and dialing it.

 _“What do you want, Ryousuke?”_ Kyouichi groused immediately.

 **“Rude.”** Ryousuke responded, and Kyouichi groaned. **“I called to tell you that Takumi Fujiwara’s headed your way.”**

 _“He’s what!?”_ he heard an odd commotion, and a few voices on the other end picked up, asking Kyouichi if he was okay.

**“He got that 86 repaired with a monster of an engine, one that I know for a fact would beat you soundly on Akina. He seems to know this too, so he’s headed in your direction. He wants a rematch, Kyouichi. It seems he really dislikes losing.”**

_“One of the checkpoints just called in saying that they spotted an 86 heading up the slope!”_ Ryousuke heard someone in the background say, and Kyouichi sighed. _“I guess I should thank you for calling ahead and telling me, even if you were barely on time with it.”_ Ryousuke heard the handle on his door move and hummed.

**“It’s no problem, if I’m honest, but I was nearly late with it. Maybe I shouldn't have even called ahead.”**

_“Don’t give me that!”_ Kyouichi snapped, before groaning. _“Whatever, I have a race to set up.”_ and with that, he hung up.

“Aniki?” Keisuke asked as he entered the room completely and shut the door behind him.

**“Yes, Keisuke?”**

“Is it true that Takumi’s out at Iroha?”

 **“How’d you hear about that so quickly?”** Ryousuke blinked in surprise, before he shook his head. **“Never mind, the rumor mill surrounding street racing works in mysterious ways.”**

“So it’s true?”

**“Yes. I expected him to be there.”**

“You know about it and I didn’t!?” Keisuke sounded oddly betrayed. “I bet he went to get a rematch.”

“I don’t think he’s concerned with winning or losing, Keisuke.”

“Huh?”

**“When he called earlier, he sounded bogged down and under duress. I think he’s going to ask for a rematch in an effort to clear his head. He told me that he wouldn’t be able to give me an answer if he didn’t rematch Kyouichi. I wouldn’t be surprised if this was the case. Whatever happens, I hope it just leads him to a decision he can live with.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iketani told Kenji about his being a werewolf between this volume and the last and yes, I will be writing a side story on how that went down, don't worry.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a race is held, the spider is content, and the two competitors talk, allowing something to come to light.

**“This was some time ago, Keisuke, but I heard that a certain two-bit repair shop in Shibukawa had received a rather strange sort of engine via some ‘unofficial’ routes.”**

“A strange engine?” Ryousuke heard shifting and turned his head to see Keisuke cross his arms as he leaned against the railing on his balcony. There was a loud clicking that kicked up behind them and Ryousuke turned more in time to see Nejibana bolt from the balcony door and make her way towards them. Keisuke was quick to scoop her up and place her on his head, where she settled herself as he returned to his previous position.

 **“Right. While it no longer exists, long ago a touring car race called Group A was in full swing. You remember it at all?”** he watched his brother’s eyes widen as he lost his posture, despite having just regained it.

“No way! Takumi’s 86 has a Group A engine!?”

 **“It’s the most likely possibility. If it’s the TRD engine that was installed in Group A’s AE101s, then it’s not just an NA 1.6-Liter engine, it’s a high-performance unit that can go over 1,100 rpms, squeezing out 240 horsepower. Likely, it was de-tuned for street use and placed under the hood of your mate’s 86.”** Keisuke looked wildly taken aback, blinking a few times before he turned away to look out at the sky.

“Well, even if it is a racing engine, there’s going to be a limit to how much power you can squeeze out of an NA 1.6-Liter unit.”

 **“And you’re completely correct, but I’m not focusing on horsepower. My focus is on turning!”** Keisuke gave his brother a very curious look as he stretched and looked out over the yard. **“Installing that engine will result in dramatically improved handling. His cornering, which already boasted exceptional turning, will now be even more polished than before, maybe even enough for him to be able to put up an even fight against Kyouichi’s misfiring system.”**

~0~

Kyoichi’s eyes narrowed as he watched the 86 pull up to the top of the slope, the engine a roar compared to the gentle purr he remembered it being. He remained motionless as the 86 came to a stop before him and Takumi got out, his posture much more relaxed than he last remembered.

“So you got her fixed, eh?” he asked as he crossed his arms, deciding to approach.

“Yeah.” Takumi responded smoothly, that also being a difference to their last encounter.

“Do you remember what I told you that night on Akagi?” he asked, stopping a few feet from the 86.

“‘We’ll race again once you have a machine capable of competing with me.’” Takumi parroted effortlessly, much to Kyouichi’s surprise. “I remembered. My 86 isn’t the same as it had been, and for me, she’s a wonderful car. Her new engine is actually a fairly surprising thing. Would you be kind enough to humor me and accept my challenge?” Takumi heard Spider hiss in his head and, for the first time in a while, shoved him down lightly to make him stop. Kyouichi was silent for a few moments.

“Fine. Our battle had been left unresolved, anyway. We’ll finish it here!”

It didn’t take long at all to get to the starting line, and Kyouichi wasn’t one to slack on getting the conditions out either.

“This will be decided with a single race on a downhill stretch. The road near the bottom will cross three bridges. The goal is located directly after the final bridge. You lead, I’ll chase. If you can make it all the way to the bottom without letting me pass, you win. Got it?”

“I’m quite fine with all of that, but that’s quite the handicap you’ve placed on yourself.” Takumi said, sounding put out. “I-”

“This is my home course, kid.” Kyouichi responded, cleaving through Takumi’s response. “If I didn’t place that kind of handicap, there wouldn’t even be a contest, and that won’t do.” Takumi clicked once, an unnatural sound that vibrated in Kyouichi’s ears. Filing the sound away, he watched as his opponent nodded before he opened the door to his Lan-Evo. “If you have anything to say, we’ll talk after the race. Let’s go.”

Seiji watched as Kyouichi and Takumi revved their engines, a neutral look on his face.

 _‘The downward route of the slope is like that Gymkhana course, just with a few extra steep slopes.’_ he thought to himself. _‘There’s no way in hell this kid will get the better of Kyouichi here, he’s honed his techniques in Gymkhana, and he’s a genius at low-speed cornering!’_ he watched as Kyouichi motioned to Takumi, who nodded and took off, Kyouichi following close behind. _‘He’ll lose yet again. Though, I do hope that he gets answers to whatever drove him to challenging a rematch.’_

~0~

“So you’ve gotten faster, eh?” Kyouichi questioned, watching the 86 corner faster than he remembered. “An increase in acceleration particular to mechanical tuning, and not anything brought about by turbo. I’m vaguely impressed, but no matter what tuning was performed, an 86 is still an 86, and I have 350 horsepower!” Kyouichi continued his chase, watching the 86 run to see if he could spot just what made his opponent decide to chance a rematch.

All he noticed just served to agitate him.

“He seems to have a super high-rotation engine. Does that wiseass really think a modification like that can compete with my misfiring system!?” he bared his teeth slightly in a sneer as they continued on, corner after corner. “No matter what car challenges me, I can’t lose here! As Ryousuke is on Akagi, I am emperor on this slope! THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE FOR MY PREY!” as they continued still, Kyouichi’s mind began to wander a little.

Then he remembered where he was.

“This slope will soon level out, and 86 will be forced to slow down at that point.” he smiled cockily. “There will be absolutely no escape from my counterattack!” they passed two onlookers and Kyouichi watched them long enough to notice them get blown back by the speed they were going, his smile falling a little. “Of course, this course has one, large pitfall. Most are unable to immediately switch from the long, slow section to the high-speed section. It’s a trap that even the most skilled racers fall into. This course required instinctual sensitivity instead of skill. No one can suddenly switch and adapt to the high-speed section, save for one exception. The White Comet of Akagi, Ryousuke Takahashi. Only he has been able.”

~0~

_**‘He’s staying on our tail, like he’s trying to play predator.’** _Spider commented harshly, and Takumi rolled his eyes.

“All I can do is go all-out, Spider, you know this.”

 _ **‘Why do you call us this name, Spider? It’s generic.**_ ’

“What, would you prefer a more out of reach name? Venom, perhaps?”

 _ **‘NO!’**_ Spider sounded vaguely offended, and Takumi felt amused.

“Then why do you dislike the name?”

_**‘It’s not that we dislike it, it’s just that it’s so… unoriginal.’** _

“I’m not good with coming up with names, so Spider it is.” Spider let out a huff, much to Takumi’s amusement, and Takumi himself turned the rest of his attention back to the road, his eyes widening when he caught sight of a structure looming closer. “A bridge!? Does that mean the goal is coming up soon?” he paused, before coming up with an answer. “No, this felt far too short, and besides, there are two more bridges left. I shouldn’t let my guard down.”

~0~

“The first bridge marks the end of the steep-gradient section. From here, all that is required is complete power!” Kyouichi’s face became serious as he sat up straighter and began to focus. “I’ll show you my own winning equation, kid!” as the bridge drew closer, he slammed on the gas, picking up speed and coming nearly bumper to bumper with the 86 as they flew past the first bridge, around a corner, and onto the second. “This bridge includes with it a high-speed right corner, almost as if one had been short from the top of the bridge from a catapult! For senses accustomed to the slow-velocity section, it’s frightening enough to give you a heart attack! The road seemingly closes in on you, leaving no outside room. If I nudge my way in here slightly…” he began to pull forward, the nose of his car inching past the rear of the 86.

Kyouichi felt smug satisfaction climb up his spine.

“This race is mine.” as they continued side by side, Kyouichi could see the final bridge loom ever closer. “At this final bridge, the outside becomes the inside. For me, the finish is always the same! THE MOMENT I PULLED ALONGSIDE THE 86, IT WAS ALL OVER!” as they continued forward, Kyouichi noticed a drastic change in the 86, like an aura suddenly flaring, and as they drove onto the bridge, the 86 refused to slow, and instead seemingly sped up.

It was tantamount to suicide!

“DOES THIS IDIOT WANT TO DIE!?” Kyouichi exclaimed, watching the nose of the 86 turn as it continued. “HE’S GOING TOO FAST, HE CAN’T TURN! WILL HE EVEN MAKE IT!?” he shook, sweat running down his face, before he came to a decision and let up on the gas, breathing out shakily as the 86 pulled ahead of him. Crazy bastard won.

~0~

“You know kid, in today’s battle, the quick left turn going into the third bridge was everything. A normal 86 most definitely wouldn’t be able to make that turn there. Rephrasing, someone with normal nerves wouldn’t plow in like that! Were you even sure of what you were doing?” he leaned against his car as he watched Takumi think for a moment.

“I… have this… thing, I guess, where I start to ‘see’ the road.” he finally responded, and Kyouichi rose a brow. “Earlier, I could quite clearly see the line that my car’s outer tires would be following. With that knowledge, I thought I could only just barely make it, so I eased up on the brakes and went as-is.” both of Kyouichi’s brows were raised at this point as Takumi raised his arms in a full upper body shrug. “I… can’t really explain it, I’ve just always been this way. Once I’ve ‘seen’ the road, I can just drive it.” he fell silent, his arms lowering back to his side, and Kyouichi took a moment to process.

“I see.” he closed his eyes momentarily. “Your car is a strange one, not one that just anyone can drive, I’ll give you that.” he gave Takumi a quick smile. “She’s a good car.”

“Really?” Takumi asked, his eyes brightening, and Kyouichi nodded.

“I lost. Let’s meet again sometime, if we have the chance. It would be fun.” Takumi looked hesitant.

"I dunno, it didn't feel like I won. Maybe it was more of a draw, if you look at it fairly."

"You beat me to the goal without letting me pass. You won as per the set parameters. Honestly, you're a piece of work." Takumi looked embarrassed as he fidgeted a little. "I'm serious about meeting up again. Think about it, alright?" Kyouichi chuckled, and watched Takumi nod as he walked back to his 86, before a few things hit him. “Wait, hold on a second!” Takumi paused and looked at him. “During our last meeting, you were much, much different than you are now. What changed?” Takumi gave Kyouichi a slightly odd look, his eyes seemingly hazing over like he was about to faint, before it was gone.

“I’m not as angry this time around.” he answered easily, and Kyouichi was taken aback.

“You acted like you did because you were _angry_?”

“Of course. You attacked Takeshi Nakazato of the Myogi Night Kids by cutting his sticker in half and placing sanctions. I was told that he was so ashamed of himself that he refused to come out of his apartment.”

“Why would what happened to him matter to you in any way?”

“Nakazato is nest. An attack on him is an attack on me.” Takumi’s eyes flashed.

“... nest?” Kyouichi echoed faintly, feeling dread curl in his gut and Takumi smiled widely, his face morphing for a split second to show off his fangs and pedipalps. Kyouichi’s eyes widened with shock.

“Keep this to yourself, yeah?” he said, opening the door of his 86. “Racing you was fun, and you called my car a good one, and you offered the chance to meet, and possibly race again. Any grudge I had against you is gone at this point, surprising for my kind.” he smiled again. “I kinda like you, Kyouichi Sudou, and something says I can trust you with my identity. I’m placing a lot of faith in you on this, so please, keep quiet.” and with that, Takumi got in his 86 and drove off, leaving behind a shell shocked Kyouichi. He stood there for some time, trying to come to terms, before a hesitant, and exasperated smirk crossed his features and he crossed his arms.

“Of course the kid just had to be a Jorōgumo.” he huffed, looking fairly agitated. “I bet he’s the cause behind that month long losing streak I had prior to now. “The Curse of the Jorōgumo, I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what he did, curse me. He’s very protective of that 86 and all I did was insult it.” scoffing, he made his way back into his own car and started her up. “I bet all of my money that Ryousuke knows about his being a Jorōgumo, too. That guy knows everything. I should call the bastard and ask, what do I have to lose?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting writing off in exchange for watching more IniD. I've gotten all the way to the end of the Fifth Stage and OUGH I'M IN LOVE WITH FIFTH STAGE! So pretty, uwah.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be able to focus on getting chapters out soon. I almost fear the end of my IniD binge, it's been great fun and I don't want it to be over so soon. But it's gotta come, I have fics to write, and a series to end with a bang.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which mates have a discussion, and someone new with links to the spider elder's past makes an appearance to challenge the younger.

_“You were out pretty late last night.”_ Bunta commented as he handed Takumi the usual water cup. _“Where’d you go?”_

“Iroha Slope.” Takumi yawned in response as he set the water cup in the holder, rubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “I’m starting to think there’ll be more of this, me getting back in time to get the deliveries done with no naps between.”

 _“As long as you make it back in time for deliveries, I’ve got no complaints.”_ Bunta responded, reaching a limb into the car and setting a hand on his kid’s head. _“But, don’t you go dozin’ off behind the wheel and wreckin’ the tofu, ya hear? Don’t spill any of that water.”_

“I know, I know.” Takumi groaned. “You tell me that every time. I’m going now, dad.” with a small rev, he pulled out of the alley and began his usual journey.

It was when he was heading back down Akina that he caught sight of a familiar figure standing before his yellow FD, and Takumi was quick to pull to the side and get out.

“Keisuke!” Takumi exclaimed, hurrying over to his mate. “What are you doing out here?”

“I heard that you went out to Iroha Slope and rematched that Evo III.” Keisuke responded, prompting Takumi’s eyes to widen.

“You already know about that?”

“Not only does word travel fast, but aniki confirmed it for me when the first rumors started coming in.” Keisuke casually passes Nejibana over to Takumi as they fell silent and stood together comfortably. “It’s almost winter.” Keisuke finally spoke again as the sun began to peak over the mountains. “Our expeditionary plan will start in earnest in the spring, once the roads thaw out. You’re gonna join us, right?” Takumi tensed and glanced away from Keisuke, before shrugging. Keisuke was silent for a little longer. “Aniki’s time limit is one more year, and I want to give him everything I’ve got during that final year, and race for his dream. In this grand game of his, what will meet us at the ending? I would really like to know, and I would love for you to be there. We could both learn from aniki, and I know that you’d blossom under his tutelage.”

“Keisuke…”

“And after all of this is done, I want to go a step beyond! After the year has passed, I want us to have a rematch. I want to defeat you in a race, and then attempt to go pro! I want to be a big, major-league name, Takumi.” Keisuke turned and looked Takumi dead in the eyes. “And I want to do it with you by my side. Come with us, with me. Let’s do this together.” Takumi’s eyes were wide as he watched Keisuke retreat to his FD and speed off, Nejibana still in his hand as the yellow vehicle vanished into the distance.

~0~

“What!?” Iketani and Kenji both leaned towards Itsuki with surprised looks on their faces as they spoke in tandem. “Did he really!?”

“He really did!” Itsuki responded eagerly. “He challenged the leader of Emperor to a rematch on Iroha Slope!”

“Do you know what happened?” Iketani asked.

“Takumi says that he sees it as being a draw, but everyone’s saying that he won as per the rules and handicaps set.”

“A draw?”

“Yep, but Takumi, of course, looked content with it being a draw in his eyes.”

“I really don’t doubt that. Sudou’s speed is renowned, and what’s more, this was on the enemy’s home course. If he says it was a draw, and he’s happy with it, then it was a draw. With that said, that new engine in the 86 may just be an absolute devil of a thing.”

“Huh?” Itsuki blinked in vague confusion.

“Takumi may well have awesome technique, but having enough power to go up against a Lancer Evo… that makes all of this a very serious matter.”

“How so?” Itsuki asked.

“For the first time, Takumi has acquired a machine of which he can throw all of his capabilities into. It feels like the legend of Akina’s unbeatable 86 is only just about to begin.” as everyone nodded in agreement, a blue vehicle pulled into the lot, prompting them to scatter and call out greetings as it came to a stop. The driver door opened and out stepped a fairly young looking male, Iketani felt his hackles rise just the barest amount.

“Hi octane… uh, twenty, I think.” he stated, and Iketani nodded.

“Twenty liters, then!” he exclaimed, and the driver nearly flinched.

“Actually, wait, make that fifteen.” he flushed red in embarrassment and Iketani nodded, his hackles lowering back down as Itsuki began filling the car’s tank. As they quickly got to work, the male approached Iketani with a pensive look on his face. “Ah, I was told that I could speak to the driver of Akina’s 86 here.”

“Ah, he actually isn’t here right now.” Iketani said, and the male wilted. “He’ll be here by five to work the closing shift. If you want, you can stick around until he arrives and talk to him.”

“Could I really?” he asked, and Iketani scratched his nose.

“I would recommend you talk to the manager about it, but Yuichi is a pretty understanding guy and would let you hang around.”

“Who called my name?” Yuichi called, walking away from the storefront as Itsuki removed the nozzle from the car and replaced it.

“Ah, boss, this guy’s looking for Takumi. We’re wondering if he could stick around and wait for him.” Yuichi looked at the male, furrowing his brow momentarily.

“You… look oddly familiar.” he stated, much to the kid’s visible surprise. “What’s your name?”

“Ah, I’m Kai Kogashiwa.” he responded, and Yuichi nearly choked.

“You wouldn’t happen to be related to a Ken Kogashiwa, would you?”

“Yeah, he’s my dad.” Kai responded, before tilting his head. “Why?” Yuichi was silent, contemplating, and Iketani leaned towards him.

“Well.” Yuichi finally stated, exhaling. “It’s nice to meet you. Your father likely doesn’t remember me, I was a side liner of course, but I know for a fact that he remembers Takumi’s father. How long has it been since I last thought about your dad? Twenty years? No, has to be more than that...”

“Why would his dad know Takumi’s?” Itsuki asked, and Kai nodded, looking just as interested.

“Well, back then, Bunta and I were running various mountain passes.” Yuichi responded. “Ken Kogashiwa was a rally racer working the Iroha Slope. He just so happened to be Bunta’s greatest rival.” Itsuki let out an awed sound and Kai rose a brow. “Anyway, the guy had a pretty crazy racing style. Bunta raced him several times, and in the last big race, Bunta finally defeated him. He went off the grid after that, didn’t say a single word to any of us.” Yuichi grinned lightly at Kai. “How’s he been doing all that time? He’d better be keeping upkeep, if you understand my meaning.” Yuichi made this odd flapping motion with his hands and Kai nodded.

“He’s been doing fine, I think.” he responded. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but this Takumi is Akina’s 86, right?” at the nods, he continued. “His dad was my dad’s rival?” at more nods, he tilted his head. “Huh.”

“You’ve grown fast, huh.” Yuichi asked rhetorically. “And now you’ve come to meet Takumi. How exciting.” Yuichi took a moment to sigh. “You can stay, if you’d like, but I have the feeling that you want to go and run Akina. Do what you please, I won’t stop you.” and with that, he walked back towards the front. Kai was still for a moment, before he bowed to everyone, paid and left.

“Bunta Fujiwara’s rival’s kid…” Iketani sounded enthralled. “This’ll be a story, I can tell.”

~0~

"Someone came to challenge me?” Takumi asked, clicking a couple times in surprise as he adjusted his hat, and Iketani nodded.

“Yep, that’s the sort of feel it all had.”

“His car looked like an SW20 with a Tochigi license plate!” Itsuki exclaimed as he finished dusting off a vending machine.

“That’s a mid-engine car, so it has formidable racing power.” Iketani cut back in.

“Mid-engine?”

“It means the engine is located behind the driver. With normal cars it’s located before the driver’s seat, and is the opposite in an mid-engine. Having the engine to the back in a rear-axle drive makes the tires less likely to slide when your foot’s on the gas. It makes the acceleration coming out of corners better, and having a heavy engine located centrally increases maneuverability. F-1 machines are all mid-engines, too.” the sound of an engine revving caught their attention.

“Speak of the devil!” Itsuki exclaimed, brandishing the duster like a blade. “He’s here!” Takumi walked out to meet the blue vehicle as it came to a stop off to the side and Kai got out, his eyes immediately locking on his form as it approached.

“Would you happen to be Akina’s 86?” Kai asked, and Takumi nodded. “You defeated Sudou at Iroha Slope, I don’t expect you to have known this but he had been my target. All of the locals had said that his loud, sputtering Evo III was unbeatable. I was confident in my ability to defeat it!” Kai’s face was thunderous. “And you swooped in and stole that from me. And so, my gaze has shifted from him, to you. I want to challenge you.” Takumi stood motionless for a moment, listening to the agitated shift of feathers that he was unable to see.

“As I’ve said to everyone else who’ve brought it up, I honestly don’t feel like I defeated the Evo III.” Kai’s eyes widened at the admission. “But, after hearing a story like that, how could I refuse you? I’ll be back at Iroha before the first snowfall of the winter season. I don’t know when, but I’ll be there.” Kai smiled eagerly.

“Excellent! I’ll look forward to it with pleasure. I’m Kai Kogashiwa.”

“Takumi Fujiwara.”

“I understand that you’re on shift, so I’ll take my leave, but I have one more question for you.”

“Hmm?”

“Were you out running Akina earlier?”

“No. If it was someone in an 86, you likely saw my father.”

“I see. Thank you. I’ll see you when we finally meet, before the winter snow.” and with that, Kai got back into his vehicle and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took too long thinking about what creature the Kogashiwa family would be and no one was of any help.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the race is held and the sphinx has a conversation with someone new.

Takumi shivered slightly as he walked home, allowing his extra limbs out in order to pull the leather jacket closer around him, his pedipalps shuttering wildly. He breathed into his free pair of hands and rubbed them together, cursing the cool autumn night air. Looking up, he froze, tilting his head as the sight of his father looking at the engine in the 86.

 _“What are you doing, dad?”_ Takumi asked, coming to a stop beside him.

 _“...”_ Bunta didn’t respond as he shut the hood. _“Takumi, did someone come meet you today? Someone driving a squat-looking car called an SW20?”_ Takumi let out a small sound of surprise, a few clicks falling from him as he turned to look at his dad.

 _“How’d you know?”_ Bunta didn’t respond, merely bringing his cigarette to his mouth and taking a drag before exhaling.

_“Do you plan on racing him?”_

_“... Yeah.”_ Takumi responded after a moment's hesitation. “ _I’ve come to realize that I despise running away from a challenge, and after the story he gave me?”_

 _“... You’re going to lose.”_ Bunta sounded vaguely distressed by that, and Takumi turned to look at his dad fully.

_“What?”_

~0~

Kai stepped from the house, stretching his wings wide as he took in the sight of his dad cleaning the SW20. He was silent for a moment.

 **“I went out to Akina yesterday.”** he finally said, and his dad’s wings twitched. **“I met the driver of Akina’s 86.”**

 **“Is that so?”** Ken responded, not missing a beat with his scrubbing. **“So you’re finally gonna challenge Fujiwara’s brat?”**

 **“You know about that? I shouldn’t be surprised. I was told that you and his dad have quite the backstory.”** Ken stopped scrubbing and turned towards his son, a sharp look in his eyes.

**“There is, and I’ll tell you now, there’s a good strategy for beating that 86!”**

~0~

“TAKUMI!” Itsuki yelled as he rushed down the sidewalk after his friend, who slowed his pace just enough for Itsuki to catch up to him and keep pace.

“Hmm?”

“Do you have any clue as to when you’re going out to Iroha Slope?” Takumi tilted his head at that, looking thoughtful.

“Well… once you decide to do something, sooner is better, right? Delaying it won’t change anything. So I think I’ll be going tonight.” Itsuki let out a shocked choke and froze.

“Are you serious!?” he exclaimed, and Takumi turned to him.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, meaning it’s only a half day at school. I’ll be fine, even if I don’t sleep too much tonight.”

“Wow.” Itsuki commented as he made his way back to Takumi’s side. “When you make up your mind, you sure don’t mess around, huh?” he placed his hands in his hips. “Anyway, do you have any idea as to what you’re doing about that new team?”

“Yeah…”

“You’re joining right? Have you already told them?”

“Not yet.” Itsuki leaned closer. “Keisuke told me that the team won’t be ready to get moving until Spring, after the roads thaw out. I’ve got time to really think things out until then, and I do have quite a lot to think about.”

“Think about?” Takumi sighed.

“My heart’s in it, but it’s such an intimidating prospect. Keisuke and Ryousuke are amazing people with such firm senses of purpose. I just want to go fast. That’s it.” Itsuki let out a sound of vague confusion, before the two began moving again.

~0~

_“So you’re going?”_ Bunta asked from the alley, blowing smoke towards the sky as Nejibana managed to scale her way into the car.

“Yeah.” Takumi responded, his eyes locked on his familiar for a moment. She really was getting big.

_“It’s pretty tough over there. I’m going to give you some advice.”_

“Advice?” Takumi parroted in shock. “That’s unusual for you!”

 _“Oh, shut up, don’t sass me and just listen! I’m only going to say this once so it’d better get stuck in your head.”_ Bunta took another drag of his cigarette. _“You can trap him in the area by the last bridge. By then, he will, without a doubt, be in front of you.”_

“How can you know that?” Takumi asked, looking genuinely curious of that fact. Bunta merely gave him a significant look, and took another drag of his cigarette.

~0~

Kai let out a sound of triumph as he closed down the back of the car and wiped the sweat off his brow, taking a moment to breath.

 **“You’re going against Fujiwara’s brat, kid.”** Ken spoke up, catching his son’s attention. **“He’s bound to be incredibly skilled. Winning will require both strategy and technique. If he’s anything like his father, then there’s a specific strategy for defeating him. For it to work, you have to let him get ahead of you.”** Kai’s eyes widened and his brows furrowed, an agitated look splitting his face.

 **“Are you nuts!?”** Kai nearly squawked, and Ken let out a faint, long suffering sigh. **“If that’s a strategy, then it’s a foolish one! If you let someone who’s probably faster than you go ahead, then you’re most definitely going to lose! Overtaking him would be next to impossible!”**

 **“True, a standard approach would be of no use.”** he slowly turned towards his kid, the light reflecting off his glasses nearly ominously. **“That’s exactly what makes this a strategy!”**

**“Huh?”**

**“At Iroha Slope, on some occasions, a line appears much further in than the corner line.”**

**“And you’re telling me I should follow it? You’re just okay with that? If I go along, whatever happens to the car ain’t my fault!”**

**“Just do it!”** Ken nearly snapped, and Kai took a step back, his wings flexing slightly in surprise. **“Then, overtaking him will be, to use a boxing metaphor, a win by knockout! You have to make sure anyone who sees knows that it’s a clear win! Set him up after the midway point, but until then, just keep up with him.”**

~0~

Seiji felt agitation run up his spine as a familiar engine picked up near them, and a blue SW20 came up to the top of the slope, coming to a stop as the kid got out.

“You again!?” Seiji groaned, exasperated, and the kid had the gall to smile at him.

“I have no intention of going up against you all tonight, Iwaki.” he announced. “I thought that I’d give you all a brief heads-up.”

“A heads-up?” Seiji parroted to Kyouichi, who’s expression had yet to change.

“I managed to convince Akina’s 86 to agree to a challenge, and we’ll be racing here. Tonight.”

“What?”

“It just won’t do for you to keep losing to outsiders, Sudou, so I’m gonna put a stop to him!”

“Bastard-!” Kyouichi put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him mid-rant.

“It’s an interesting match, don’t you think?” he prodded, tilting his head. “Akina’s 86, against Kogashiwa, a graduate of kart racing. Just how will this race actually end? I’m quite eager to know.”

Surprisingly, it hadn’t taken long at all for Takumi to arrive and for the two racers to get situated at the starting line, both getting out of their cars to talk for a moment.

“Thanks again for coming. Do you not need to take a look at the course?”

“I already have.” Takumi responded evenly. “I got here early, so I did a lap to pass the time.”

“Ah, then I’ll explain our rules.” Takumi nodded and had his full attention on Kai. “We’ll start at the same time. The goal line is directly at the end of the third bridge, cross it first and you win.”

“Short and sweet. It’s fine with me.”

“Alright, then let’s begin.” Kai watched as Takumi turned away, one hand on the door handle as one of his friends, that’s who they had to be, talked to him eagerly, the others around him chiming in from time to time as Takumi turned his attention to each as they spoke. _‘This is definitely the 86 that passed me on Akina. He told me that it was likely his father, I won’t deny, the aura that 86 gave off then was absolutely exhilarating. The man who defeated my father, Bunta Fujiwara. And here I am, racing his son.’_ he watched as Takumi let out a large sigh and take off the leather jacket he’d had on, his friend’s eyes widening minutely, only for him to take off a second jacket below it and put the first one back on. The shortest of his friends looked oddly put out.

“Why do you insist on keeping that on, eh Takumi?” one of the taller ones asked, and Takumi looked at him. “I’ll just get hot in the car.”

“Keisuke gave this to me. It’s like my lucky charm.” Takumi responded. “Hot or not, it stays on.”

“How romantic.” the third responded, sounding vaguely agitated, and their conversation toned back down as Takumi opened the car door.

 _‘He’s a bit of an enigma to me.’_ Kai thought, watching as Takumi was stopped again. His feathers shifted beneath his disguise. _‘But I do know one thing. I hadn’t felt it when I met him at the gas station, but his aura screams speed. How thrilling.’_

~0~

Ryousuke felt a small nudge in the back of his head as he stepped from his FC at the top of Iroha Slope. Look left, look up.

“Ryousuke.” Kyouichi’s voice pulled his attention away from the nudge and he looked at him. “What are you doing out here?”

“I heard that there was going to be an interesting race to be seen here, so I came out to watch.” he chuckled to himself. “Well, more Keisuke came out to watch and I came along to ease my curiosity.” Kyouichi chuckled.

“Whatever, do as you like.” Look left, look up. He followed the nudge and locked eyes with a familiar, vaguely glowing red pair situated in the trees. He felt a small smile come to his face and he nodded a little. The eyes bobbed in response, and were gone without a sound, just in time for the wind to kick up.

“The wind is pretty strong tonight.”

“It’ll make the roads dangerous.” Kyouichi said as he bent over to pick up a leaf. “There will be a great many piles of dried leaves on the street. Of all things, what decides the outcome of this race may just be these leaves.”

“Ah, the whimsy of a fallen leaf.”

~0~

_“I had forgotten how excitable your friends are, master.”_ Nejibana commented as Takumi closed the window, both watching Iketani hurry to the front and begin counting down.

“That’s because you’ve been spending all of your time with Keisuke, Bana. I’ve begun feeling jealous.” Takumi watched as Iketani released them and was quick to slam on the gas, throwing the car into a quick start as Nejibana slid a little and giggled.

_“You? Jealous of me? That makes me oddly prideful!”_

“What an ego.” he commented as he gained the lead at the first corner. “I bet you got that from Keisuke. How much did he compliment you and spoil you, huh?”

 _“I AIN’T GOT NO EGO!”_ Nejibana retorted, and yeah, that was a very Keisuke-esque response. Takumi laughed.

“Of course.”

~0~

**“He’s so fast!”** Kai exclaimed his wings shifting around agitatedly. **“That’s no ordinary 86. It has more power than a 2-liter 3S!”** as he watched the 86 go on, Kai’s brows bunched together. **“Dad said that letting him go ahead, then overtaking him would lead to a knockout victory. If he’s serious about that, then that’s fine by me! I’ll overtake that fast 86 and show them all!”**

~0~

“The 86 has been in front since the start!” Seiji smirked, a smug sound echoing from his throat.

“That Kogashiwa kid is nothing but talk, huh? Even you couldn’t catch that 86. If he let it go first, there’s no way in hell his non-turbo SW has a chance!”

“... I dunno about that, Seiji.” Kyouichi said, catching everyone’s attention, even the Takahashi siblings. “I had absolute faith in my counter strategy just before the goal. In that respect, I can’t say that I didn’t let my guard down.” Kyouichi turned and locked his eyes on Seiji. “I avoided unseemly tactics, and tried to run a clean race with no funny business. It’s that pride that dug my grave. If Kogashiwa runs an all-out dirty race, he’s got a chance at victory.”

“What are you on about?” Keisuke finally spoke up, sounding genuinely agitated as Ryousuke’s fingers stopped moving on his laptop’s keyboard.

“To put it simply, there’s a special line out here specifically for overtaking a car that’s ahead of you.” Ryousuke began tapping at his keyboard with renewed vigor, eager to plot out what he had learned effectively as Keisuke looked back out to the road.

~0~

**“There’s a lot of leaves on the ground tonight, and the wind’s blowing them around into piles. Going over one of them will send you flying…”** Kai gulped a little. **“This will be difficult.”** as he watched the 86 go, corner after corner, he let out a sigh.

Of all things, why so many leaves?

 **“Still, conditions will be harder on the 86 than my own car up ahead. He doesn’t know where or when he’s going to slide.”** Kai smirked. **“I have to capitalize on that.”**

~0~

“This is a hard race!” Takumi grunted as Nejibana slid around, clicking wildly as she searched for somewhere to latch her legs. “Maybe instead of sliding wildly, I should make the car slide. That would give me some level of control!”

 _“Please, anything to make this internal sliding stop!”_ Nejibana exclaimed, and Takumi heard Spider chuckle at her plight.

“Alright, at the next corner I’ll spin the rear tires out and drift using all four!” as he came out of the corner, he braced, and started his first test, plowing effortlessly through a pile of leaves and around the corner in a much more controlled manner. Nejibana collapsed on the dash as the sliding stopped, relieved.

_“Ough, thank the Outsiders.”_

~0~

**“You’re one crazy bastard, Takumi Fujiwara.”** Kai commented, genuinely taken aback by what he’d witnessed. **“I guess my half-assed tricks won’t work on you!”**

 _“At Iroha Slope, on some occasions, a line appears much further in than the corner line.”_ Ken’s voice echoed in his head, and he quickly focused.

 **“That’s right.”** he commented. **“Where should I spring that trap? My timing will be critical!”**

~0~

“I have a bad feeling about all of this.” Takumi commented, feeling the slightest of nudges at the back of his head. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I just know that some sort of trap is about to spring!”

 ** _‘This is a very tingly sensation!’_** Spider commented. ** _‘We dislike it!’_**

“Something’s about to happen! I can feel it!” as they came up to the next corner, Takumi drifted around like he usually would, when his pupils contracted and his heart stuttered.

The SW20 was cutting through the unguarded area between the guardrails.

Time slowed for Takumi as he watched the car slowly land, tire after tire, in front of him and take off, repeating the same action at the next corner and gaining ground. Takumi was nearly speechless.

~0~

“THE SW WENT EVEN FURTHER THAN THE IN LINE!?” Seiji exclaimed. “HE’S AHEAD OF THE 86 NOW!?”

“Takumi was overtaken!?” Keisuke commented, sounding appalled, and Ryousuke paused in his typing, closing his eyes to take a deep breath.

“A special local move, eh?” he commented lowly, and felt Keisuke’s eyes on him.

“Well played, Kogashiwa.” Kyouichi commented. “But the race isn’t over yet.”

~0~

Takumi tisked as the scene replayed in his head, over and over, him and Spider working overtime to process what he had seen.

“I knew something like this would happen!” he silently thanked the gentle nudging he had felt. “But because I knew, I’m not as affected as I should be!” he watched Kai cut the corner again and grimaced, his pedipalps surging forth as he clicked agitatedly. “But at this rate, I’m going to lose!”

 ** _‘We will not lose!’_ **Spider roared. ** _‘This is OUR hunt!’_**

~0~

“What do you think, aniki?” Keisuke asked as he looked over Ryousuke’s shoulder at his laptop screen.

“There are about eleven hairpins remaining, the outcome is uncertain.”

“What do you mean by that, Ryousuke?” Kyouichi asked.

“While this has unfolded just as you said it would, Kyouichi, the trap was sprung far too soon. Takumi’s opponent played his hand early, giving him time to recover and regain the lead. While eleven corners doesn’t seem like enough for any of that, Takumi’s an odd breed of racer. He doesn’t let anything phase him for too long. He’ll recover, and now that Takumi knows of his opponent's trick, he’ll use it against him.”

~0~

Takumi smirked wildly as he pulled off the same trick Kai had, landing a little harshly but recovering near immediately and keeping nearly bumper to bumper with the SW20. Nejibana was cackling excitedly and Spider was rumbling contentedly.

“He’s a good racer, I can see it now that I’ve been overtaken and can watch his style from behind. We’re about the same speed on the straights, but he’s ridiculously fast at the corners! If I were running this normally, I wouldn’t have a chance in hell at overtaking him!”

 _“Ah, but this isn’t a normal race anymore, is it master?”_ Nejibana giggled excitedly.

“Of course, and I do have to remember what dad told me.”

_“You can trap him in the area by the last bridge. By then, he will, without a doubt, be in front of you. This next part is very, very important, so keep your yap shut and listen. At this time of year, the brush alongside the roads of Iroha Slope will dry out. That’s your chance. If you start creepin’ up on him at the first bridge, the entrance at the second will be tight, but barely doable. With how good I know you are, you’ll be able to stay alongside him. If you two go driving on the third bridge together, then everything will be left up to luck.”_

“Dad must have known that Kogashiwa would pull off these jumps, that’s why he warned me like he did. But I don’t get it, just what the hell is he telling me to do!?” as he continued on, he felt his eyes drift to the side of the road, and Spider let out a sound of realization.

 **‘We can see the edges of the road!’** he exclaimed, and Takumi’s eyes widened.

“The grade level of the asphalt! I get it now! I know what he’s telling me to do! This next corner is my only chance!” he dipped his inner tires off the road and felt himself speed up as he came up beside the SW20. He chanced a glance over as the tires popped back onto the road and felt smug at the look of surprise on Kai’s face before they went together onto the first bridge. He noticed Kai pulling ahead by a little and pushed the gas down more, keeping stride at they went came off the first and onto the second, before flying into the air as they emerged. Takumi caught sight of leaves piled under Kai’s car and nearly choked, he knew that the SW20 would spin out directly after landing on them and when he landed he drifted closer to the guardrail as his opponent indeed spun out, and he came to a stop.

~0~

“The 86 won.” Seiji said, sounding taken aback. “Kogashiwa spun out right before the goal.” Ryousuke smirked as he closed his laptop, not even needing to look at him to know that Keisuke was beaming.

“Let’s go, Keisuke. I’m sure you’d like to babble on and on with Takumi about winning, but we should get home. You can call him and babble then.”

“Okay.” Keisuke sounded vaguely put out, but headed to his FD anyway and got in. Ryousuke turned and picked up on the look Kyouichi was giving him. He merely smiled sharply in response and got into his own FC, the both of them driving off, back to Akagi.”

~0~

**“You have some pretty skillful handling.”** Kai commented as he watched Nejibana make her way up Takumi’s arm to sit on his shoulder. **“It’s thanks to it that we didn’t get into a wreck.” he smiled, looking vaguely embarrassed. “This is my dad’s car, so I wanted to give it back to him without any dents.”**

“Same here.” Takumi responded, and Nejibana clicked a few times, prompting him to reach up and prod her with a finger. “Yes, yes, you were helpful and a wonderful little cheerleader, cheeky brat.”

 **“You know, when I passed your dad on Akina, I got the impression that I’d never be able to beat him. He just gave off such an intense aura that it made me sweat.”** Kai smiled ruefully, his wings tensing and shifting. **“Seeing as I lost to you, I would guess that I’m right on the mark. Despite losing on my home turf, this was a good experience you gave me. You Fujiwaras are something else.”** as he opened his car door, he locked eyes with Takumi. **“We should do this again sometime, after I sharpen my skills first, of course.”** Takumi nodded, and Kai got in his car at that, leaving to head back home.

~0~

**“So.”** Ryousuke commented aloud as he stood alone on his balcony. **“What did you think?”** a figure hopped from the roof and landed beside him, a pair of great leathery wings folding up behind their back.

“You’re going to have to tell me how you do that, one of these days.” the figure said, lowering their hood. “But I digress. I can see why you have your eyes on him, Ryousuke. I merely watched from the trees, and could see that he has some crazy adaptability. I’m almost scared to see how good he’ll be once you all come out my way, if he joins up that is. He’s a scary thing.” Ryousuke smiled lopsidedly.

 **“You? Scared? Who are you and what happened to the vampire I know?”** he teased, and the figure laughed.

“He realized that you have your eyes on a scary kid in a scary 86, that’s what happened to him.” the figure smiled gently. “I wonder what kind of challenge he’ll be to my own scary kid, when they finally meet.”

**“A good one, I’d hope.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ough, mystery character!~ Don't worry, we figure out who he is later on. He may or may not pop up more. :)
> 
> The Kogashiwa family consists of Tengu.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which winter finally sets in, and Christmas passes happily.

"Uwah, it’s so cold!” Itsuki exclaimed as he began to jog in place, his hands rubbing up and down on his arms. “Oi, Takumi, do you have any pocket warmers!?”

“Hell no!” Takumi responded agitatedly as he restocked a nearby machine. It really was starting to get cold, and spiders were _not_ built for the cold. God, he hated winter. “I never do!”

“Ugh, this sucks! I hate the cold wind! I’m going to get wind burn!” Itsuki slowly turned to Takumi and moved into his line of sight. “Hey, what do you think you’ll do after graduation?”

“Graduation, huh?”

“Yeah! Are you going to college?” Takumi turned to look at Itsuki as he finished.

“No.”

“Vocational school, then?”

“Uh?” Itsuki stopped moving and opened his arms wide.

“If you haven’t made any plans yet, why not work here with me? I’m thinking of asking Yuichi to put me on full time when April comes around. You should too!” Takumi looked thoughtful about that and glanced away.

“I dunno…”

“While you’re spacin’ out, more and more time slips by! You gotta live in the now, Takumi!”

“I guess…”

“Anyway, enough of that.” Itsuki went back to his jogging. “How about we hang out when we get off?”

“Gonna have to pass on that, sorry.”

“What? Why?”

“Someone already beat you to asking, and besides, I owe it to them to hang out for a little.”

“Who!? I swear, if it’s Keisuke again-”

“It’s not Keisuke this time.”

~0~

“Thank you for picking me up, Takumi!”

“Ah, it’s no problem, Natsuki. You had asked, after all, and we never did get to hang out like you had wanted to.”

“Oh, that’s right! To be honest, I had forgotten about that.” Takumi chuckled as he pulled away from her work and drove off.

“I had forgotten too, so don’t worry.” Natsuki gave him a smile.

“So, I didn’t know you had a car.” she commented, and Takumi let out an odd sound.

“If I’m honest, she’s actually my dad’s, I just use her sometimes.”

“For?” Takumi hummed as he turned onto Akina.

“Well, racing, actually.”

“Racing?” she looked fairly curious.

“Yeah. I hadn’t been interested in it before but…” he fiddled with the sleeves on the leather jacket as he trailed off. “Someone got me into it.” they were silent for a moment as Natsuki leveled him with an understanding look. “But anyway, the driver’s seat, engine, and a few other parts have been replaced, so she actually runs much more differently than she did at the start of the summer.”

“Oh?”

“Mmm.” they fell silent again as the conversation puttered out.

“Oh!” Natsuki exclaimed after a while. “Do you have any plans for Christmas?”

“Well, on Christmas Eve I’m free, but I’ll be celebrating with someone on Christmas day. Though, this is my first Christmas actually celebrating, we’ve never really done anything special for the holiday, not since we lost mom when I was little.” Natsuki looked thoughtful at that. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason. I was just curious.” she responded, and Takumi side eyed her before looking back at the road.

“Alright.”

~0~

“The weather keeps dipping.” Itsuki commented offhandedly, prompting Iketani to look up at him. “Feels like it’s gonna start in snowing at any minute, huh?”

“It certainly is cold today.” Iketani responded. “More importantly, are you doing anything important for Christmas?”

“What do you mean, am I doing anything important?”

“A party with your friends? A big family get together?”

“Nope! I’m going to be working, sir! Working! I need to trade out the levin tires on my beloved car for winter-use studless!” Iketani laughed.

“Ah, just like I was at your age! And what about you, Takumi?” both looked over at Takumi to see him staring unblinkingly at the road, his eyes hazed over as he leaned against a pillar.

“He must be having quite the argument with his head-buddy.” Itsuki commented softly, and Iketani nodded. “I’ll answer for him, he never usually has plans for Christmas, thought I believe that he’s going to spend Christmas day with the Takahashis, or, just Keisuke.”

“Ah, but I doubt he’ll want to do anything Christmas Eve, so I’ll just leave him be.”

~0~

_“Hey, uh, dad?”_ Bunta turned to look at his kid as he shut the trunk of the 86, a brow raised in question. _“So I’m gonna be graduating soon, right? So… uh…”_ Bunta’s own pedipalps shifted a little, Takumi guessed that his dad was amused.

 _“Just do whatever you want, kid.”_ he chuckled as he pulled his cigarette from his mouth. Takumi clicked once in surprise. _“Whether it’s being a tofu man, or whatever you desire, once you graduate, I have no say over what you do.”_

_“...”_

_“Now go do the run, kid, you haven’t graduated yet.”_

~0~

Christmas Eve snuck up on everyone faster than expected, and Takumi was anxious for his shift to end go he could sneak off and get Keisuke something before he came to pick him up. The soft rev of an engine caught his attention and he turned to see Kenji drive onto the lot.

“There are guys with time on their hands even on Christmas Eve, huh?” Iketani called, teasingly as Kenji got out of his car. “Don’t you have somewhere else you can go?”

“Don’t put it like that!” Kenji chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “Who cares about that anyway. No matter where you go, there’s couples everywhere. It’s tough being alone around this time of year.”

“Yeah.” Itsuki commented. “No matter where you look, couples everywhere.

“Well, if you two are so lonely, we should go out to eat.” Iketani said, much to their surprise.

“What? Don’t you have plans with Mako?” Itsuki asked.

“No, she went to go spend time with her pack, and they aren’t very welcoming of turned. She would rather I stay safe than risk anything.”

“Well I think going out for food is a wonderful idea.” Kenji cut back in. “What about the rest of you?”

“Well I’ll be going of course! I’ve got nothing to do!” Itsuki crooned.

“And you, Takumi?”

“I have a date with Keisuke.” Takumi responded, and Itsuki nearly wilted. “Besides, I don’t have the money for that sort of thing, so even if I was free, I still wouldn’t have gone.”

“RAAAGH!” Itsuki exploded, grabbing Takumi’s arm. “You’re always so unsociable!”

~0~

Takumi hustled through the shopping district, looking at each of the stores with a keen eye as he searched for something that Keisuke would like, pausing when he saw a bookstore. He looked in his wallet and hummed, ducking in to look around. After a few minutes, he came back out with a small bag and continued on his way.

“What would Keisuke like…” Takumi mumbled. “This would be so much easier if he liked more than his FD and winning.” as he continued on, something caught his eye, a storefront with a creature designator in the front. Eyebrow cocked, he stepped towards it and inside, curious as to what he could find.

It was nearly two hours later when Takumi finally got to the meeting spot, just in time for Keisuke to pull up to him in his FD. Takumi was quick to get into the vehicle, breathing into his hands as he allowed his other limbs to pull the leather jacket closer to him. His pedipalps were shaking wildly and rapid clicks fell from his mouth.

“Is it that cold?” Keisuke asked, looking concerned, and Takumi shrugged.

 _“The cold affects me more than it would you.”_ Takumi responded as he rubbed his hands together for a moment, then moving to buckle in. _“Spiders aren’t meant for cold weather.”_

“Is that why Nejibana isn’t with you?” Keisuke asked as he began to drive off.

_“Mmm. She’s gone into hibernation, along with the rest of the nest. Dad and I are still awake because we have to be. If we didn’t live in the city like we do, we would have been able to hibernate with the rest of the nest.”_

“Sounds harsh.”

 _“Eh, you get used to it when it’s your lifestyle.”_ Takumi shrugged. _“Anyway, where are we off to?”_

“Somewhere private. I have food in the back, I wanted to go somewhere we could just, be, y’know?” Keisuke shot him a quick smile. “It would also be nice to exchange gifts without being eyeballed.”

 _“Sounds fun!”_ Takumi agreed immediately. _“But, I want to give you my gift before we eat.”_

“Oh?” Keisuke pulled up to a spot near Akina Lake, it was completely empty at this time of year. Keisuke relaxed and allowed his human disguise to drop some as he reached back and pulled out a small gift box. “Then that means gifts come first. Here.” Takumi took it gently, holding it close for a moment before pulling off the lid and slowly pulling out what was inside. It was a small, square, white plush, squeezing it, it felt full of beads. It almost looked like a…

 _“Love, is this a tofu plush?”_ Keisuke began to snicker uncontrollably. _“Keisuke, oh my god.”_

“I couldn’t help it!” Keisuke laughed. “I saw it and immediately knew that I just had to give it to you!”

 _“I love you so much, but sometimes you’re really cursed, I hope you know that.”_ Keisuke laughed harder at that, before shakily handing Takumi another box.

“This one’s for Nejibana.” Keisuke finally managed to croak out, and Takumi smiled.

_“You spoil her, she’s such a brat now.”_

“Good, she deserves to be spoiled.” Takumi rolled his eyes as he reached into his own bag and pulled out two small boxes.

 _“She really doesn’t.”_ he commented as he passed one of the boxes over to Keisuke. The oni took it gently and opened it, pausing momentarily before gently pulling out a dark metal chain. Attached to it was a silver spider decorated with dark colored eyes, placed over what looked to be ribbons of metal that ended in hooks. _“It comes as a set.”_ Takumi commented as he opened the second box and pulled out an identical chain, attached to which was a small, vaguely cartoonish oni. He moved his chain towards Keisuke’s and the two figures connected with a small click, making the two look like they’re huddled close, and happy.

“Oh, Takumi, where’d you get these?” Keisuke asked, staring at them with wide eyes.

 _“There was this store at the shopping center in town, creatures only. I think it was run by a witch, because I seemed to be the only one who noticed it. There aren’t really many creatures in town, of course. These were being sold as a ‘choose your own set’ deal, there were so many other creature models that I spent a good while looking for these two specifically. To be honest I didn’t really know what to get you and it was getting last minute so I-”_ Takumi was cut off by Keisuke’s free hand grabbing his chin and pulling him towards him, their lips locking momentarily before he pulled away.

“You’re babbling. I love it, Takumi.” Keisuke finally said, before gently setting the chain back on the box and closing it up.

 _“Good.”_ Takumi sighed. _“Good.”_

“Enough gifting, the food I brought won’t eat itself!”

~0~

A knock on the door startled Takumi into standing and suppressing his form as he went to answer it.

“Surprise!” a feminine voice called, and Takumi took a minute to process.

“Natsuki?”

“Hello, Takumi! I decided to come by! Can I come in?”

“Ah… Yeah, hang on.” Takumi turned to look back into the shop. “Dad!”

_“What?”_

“We have company!” there was a commotion and Takumi shook his head. “Alright, you can come in, Natsuki.” he exited the doorway and started back to the living room.

“Takumi.” Natsuki called gently, and Takumi looked at her. “You don’t have to hide from me you know. I can see the webs.” she gestured upwards and Takumi’s eyes widened. “Mama told me that I have nymph in my blood. What nymph, she isn’t sure, but it’s there.” there was silence, before Takumi relaxed a little and released his disguise.

_“If you had gone to hide, dad, don’t bother!”_

_“Why!?”_

_“Natsuki can see the webs!”_

_“... I see.”_ Takumi guided Natsuki into the living room and she immediately sat, getting out a small, fake tree from her bag.

 _“What’s that for?”_ Takumi asked as he settled across from her.

“It’s a gift for your dad. I thought he’d like it, it’s not all too hard to set up and it takes up little space.” Bunta took that opportunity to emerge from the kitchen with a tea set, his eyes locking on the little tree.

 _“Oh? How cute.”_ he commented as he set the tray down and settled himself.

“I know it’s past Christmas Eve, but I thought you’d like it.”

 _“It’s lovely, Natsuki. Thank you.”_ Takumi’s eyes locked on a specific ornament on the tree, one of his limbs coming up to gently grab it. Natsuki noticed.

“Oh! I made that for you, Takumi.”

_“You made it?”_

“Yeah! You seemed to really love that 86 that’s sitting outside, so I made her.”

 _“... now I feel guilty for not buying you anything, Natsuki.”_ Takumi commented, and she laughed.

“Don’t!” she exclaimed. “You didn’t expect me to drop by with gifts, I don’t expect anything in return.” Takumi gave her a slightly disbelieving look.

 _“... if you’re sure.”_ he responded, and she nodded.

“I am! Here, I also brought a cake.” she moved the tree and placed the cake on the kotatsu, Bunta eyeing it with shifting pedipalps.

_“Natsuki, you really didn’t-”_

“When you told me that you guys don't really celebrate Christmas in the traditional sense, I felt that I couldn’t let that slide. Besides, it’s good to change it up sometimes. I know I didn’t have to do anything, but I honestly wanted to!” Takumi fell silent at that, unable to argue.

It was much later, nearly sundown when Natsuki finally decided she had to leave, and Takumi offered to drive her home.

“Today was fun, Natsuki.” Takumi commented as he started down her street, catching her attention. “I appreciated it. I think dad had fun too, it’s not often my friends drop by and change things up.” Natsuki gave him a happy smile.

“I’m glad!”

“You have the shop number, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You just became nest, like it or not. Nest gets the home phone number. Call it any time you want to talk, or if you need help from a couple of overgrown spiders.” he came to a stop and she laughed.

“Will do, Takumi. Thank you for the ride home.” she opened the car door and stepped out, shutting it with a wave before hurrying into her own home, allowing Takumi to drive off without interruption.

As Takumi stepped into the house, he took a moment to pause near the tree, gently grabbing the 86 ornament and pulling it off. He wandered up the stairs with it in hand and set it on his window sill, right on top of the plush tofu Keisuke had given him the day before. He observed his small stash of gifts with a small smile. Maybe the winter wasn’t all too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to reintroduce Natsuki at SOME POINT. She's important to my plans god damn it.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which New Year's comes around, with a smear of danger darkening the scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE ALLUSIONS TO, AND MENTIONS OF, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER, SO TAKE THIS AS YOUR WARNING IF YOU NEED ONE, I GUESS

“New Year’s is right around the corner, everyone!” Yuichi called out. “We’re always swamped with customers around this time, so do your best!”

“You can count on us!” Itsuki crowed excitedly, and Iketani chuckled.

“You’re all fired up today, Itsuki.” he commented, and Itsuki turned towards him with a fire in his eyes.

“You’d better believe it! I’ll be working here full time come April!” he suddenly stumbled on his own feet and hurried over to one side. “GOTTA WORK!”

“Ah, we’ll be seeing Itsuki here every day starting in April, huh?” Iketani asked rhetorically. “I don’t know whether to be happy or sad.” Yuichi laughed at that, catching Itsuki’s attention as he brandished a broom like a weapon.

“OI! TAKUMI! DON’T STAND THERE SPACING OUT! GO CLEAN THE WINDOWS OR SOMETHING! GO BE PRODUCTIVE!”

“Wow!” Yuichi chuckled. “Listen to you.”

“AND JUST WHAT WILL YOU DO IF I DON’T!?” Takumi responded, placing a hand on his hip. Itsuki floundered for a response, and Takumi chuckled, a few clicks falling from his mouth as he walked over to the towels. “Keep your hat on, oh holy one, I’ll hop right to it!”

“Itsuki sounds so different from a few weeks ago.” Iketani commented.

“That’s because I’m a contributing member of society, now! I have to have a different mindset from some people around here!”

 ** _“We take offence to that!”_** Spider’s sibilant hiss called as Takumi paused in his actions and turned to look at Itsuki, his eyes dark orbs.

“WELL GOOD, THAT MEANS I’M CORRECT!” Itsuki responded haughtily, and everyone laughed, even Spider.

~0~

“Ah, Natsuki, I really have to thank you for working so hard, even during New Year’s.”

“Eh?” Natsuki blinked, confused, as she looked up at her boss.

“You probably had a lot of plans, right?”

“Oh, no, actually! I didn’t have anything planned besides working, and anyway, I find working to be more fun right now!”

“Ah? Is that so.”

“Once I started working, I realized just how hard working to save money is. It’s a fun challenge.”

“Well, looking at it that way, I suppose you’re right!” the doors opened and the both of them greeted the new customer, her boss quickly retreating back behind the counter to arrange a few things.

“What can I get for you today?” Natsuki asked pleasantly. “Once you’ve decided-”

“Natsuki?” the customer asked in surprise, and Natsuki tilted her head, confused.

“Huh?”

“Ouch, talk about cold!” the man exclaimed. “What gives? You’ve already forgotten my face?” Natsuki was still for a moment, confused, when it suddenly clicked.

“Ah… Miki…” nerves shot up her spine and she suddenly became uncomfortable, something told her that this situation wasn’t going to pan out well. Miki approached the counter and leaned towards her, prompting her to take a step back for her own space’s sake while her hands remained on the counter.

“For starters, I’ll have a cheeseburger and a shake.”

“Ah!” she turned to call over her shoulder. “A cheeseburger and a shake, one of each-” she cut herself off when she felt a hand cover her own, disgust flashing on her face for a split second before she turned to look back at Miki.

“Why don’t we go work a little drive when you get off? I can give you a ride.” Miki proposed, a sly grin on his face, and Natsuki nearly grimaced as she yanked her hand away.

“No. I’d rather not.” Miki’s face shifted a little as he leaned a little closer.

“Aww, now what’s with you, huh? Why’re you so guarded?” he shifted away and took on an indigent facade. “I ain’t gonna _bite you or nothin’_!” his volume increased drastically and Natsuki felt alarm claw up her spine.

“SHHH! Okay okay, fine!” she responded, panicked, as her boss turned to look at them concerned. “I get off soon, so…” Miki smiled triumphantly.

A half an hour found the driving up the snow covered roads of Akina, Natsuki feeling like she was in vague trouble.

“Y’know, I came back here for New Year’s vacation.” Miki commented easily. “I sure was surprised to see that you were workin’ a job!”

“Something feels oddly different about you.” she commented back, pushing down her unease.

“Ah? Well that’s normal, baby, completely normal! You’ve changed too. Much more like an adult now.” he shot her a cocky grin. “Much more sexy than I remember!” Natsuki winced at his crass words, she couldn’t believe she ever did anything with him. “Hey, you got anyone you’re seeing?”

“Now I don’t see how that’s any of your business!” Natsuki snapped agitatedly, and Miki laughed.

“If you say it so defensively, that means you don’t!” he grinned widely and Natsuki looked away, purely agitated. “How about we hook up? We can have all kinds of fun, just like in the old days!” his tone turned haughty. “I bet you couldn’t stop thinking about me, huh?”

“I want out.” Natsuki finally exploded. “Stop here, now.”

“Whoa, whoa!” Miki exclaimed as he pressed on the breaks. “Why the hell are you so mad all of a sudden?” as the car rolled to a stop, Natsuki unbuckled and reached for the car handle.

“I do not want to go out with you.” she bit unapologetically. “You haven’t been a blip on my radar, not since I split ways with you, and honestly I had been eagerly working to make sure you never popped back up!” Miki grit his teeth angrily as Natsuki started to pull the handle of the door open, and he floored it before she could get it to click, prompting her to cry out in terror as the car lagged a bit before taking off. “STOP! STOP THE CAR!”

“What’s the big deal?” Miki growled threateningly, a wide grin on his face. “Let’s just hang out a little bit longer! I wanna hear about just why you decided I wasn’t good enough for you!” Natsuki gulped, her unease coming back full force as she reached into her pocket and gripped her phone. Takumi’s number was at the top of her contacts, if she could manage to dial him…

~0~

“The snow’s really starting to come down now!” Itsuki exclaimed, missing as Takumi shuttered violently and snuggled down into the leather jacket, hiding his pedipalps as he allowed his arms out to pull it closer. “Ah, Takumi, do you wanna swing by my place?”

 _“Sure, whatever I guess, anything to get me out of this cold.”_ Takumi responded.

“It’s not like you have anything to do once you get home, right?”

_“Ah, I guess you’re right.”_

~0~

“Where are we going?” Natsuki asked shakily, and Miki hummed.

“We have a lot to talk about, right? I’m taking us somewhere with no one around to distract us.” his tone caused Natsuki to lightly cringe. “The night’s just gettin’ started, doll.” Natsuki glanced down at her phone and nearly sighed when she noticed that Takumi’s number was highlighted. She hit dial.

_‘Come on, Takumi, please be home…’_

~0~

Takumi stopped dead in his tracks as he felt a nudging kick up in the back of his head, Spider grumbling agitatedly about the tingling feeling being back. He had to go home. Something was very, very wrong.

“... and that’s when Iketani… Takumi? Are you alright?”

_“... I think I’m gonna pass on today after all, Itsuki.”_

“What!? What for!?”

 _“I just remembered that dad is out at a party today.”_ Takumi responded. _“He’s bound to get drunk off his ass, and call me to pick him up in the car.”_

“Ah, just forget about that!” Itsuki exclaimed, sounding genuinely agitated. Takumi was still for a moment, before he turned and began towards his house.

_“Sorry, Itsuki. I’ll see you later.”_

~0~

Miki pulled the car to a sudden halt and leaned towards Natsuki, placing his arm on her shoulder.

“Natsuki, we used to have so much fun! You’d do anything I told you to.” Natsuki flinched when he placed a hand on her thigh. “C’mon, let’s just have a little bit of fun! We can do that, right?”

“NO!” she growled, and Miki recoiled.

“Well, why the hell not!?”

“Now is different! I’m not the same girl who had fun with you those years ago!” Miki looked taken aback, before his face curled in anger and he smacked her square on the cheek. She recoiled and cried out, a hand coming up to her cheek as she curled inwards on herself.

“DAMN IT! Don’t screw with me! When did you get to be such a goddamn bore!? You used to be so easygoing, a girl who could get in the mood!” Natsuki felt rage power through her system and she knocked his hand away, looking at him with a burning fire that caused him to recoil away completely.

“PEOPLE CHANGE, YOU IDIOT!” she snarled, and he began to stutter.

“D-D-Don’t go actin’ all high and mighty!” he stumbled, before a dark look crossed his face. “Shit!” Natsuki’s eyes widened in horror as he quickly leaned towards her and she hit dial again. As he drew close, she put a hand on the door handle, and used the other so smack him. He recoiled, allowing her to open the door and stumble out, quickly starting into a sprint away from the car as she held her phone to her ear.

“Oh god, oh god…” she muttered.

“YOU LITTLE BITCH!” Miki roared as he fell from the car. “NATSUKI! DAMN IT! COME BACK HERE!”

“Takumi, please pick up! Oh god, please!” she chanted aloud, the full brunt of her terror kicking adrenaline into her system as she ran.

“YOU CAN’T RUN FROM ME LONG, NATSUKI!” Miki exclaimed, and his own crunching footsteps started up behind her as he slowly but surely grew closer.

~0~

Takumi’s get fell as he stepped into the shop and let out a sigh of relief at the warmth, the ringing of the phone finally picking up in his ears as he made his way towards the living room. Sitting on the floor, he picked it up.

_“Hello?”_

_“TAKUMI! HELP ME!”_ Natsuki’s panicked voice echoed on the other line, and his full attention was on the phone. _“I’M AT THE LAKE! TAKU-”_ her voice suddenly cut off and there was a thump, like the phone had fallen into something.

 _“Natsuki!? Hello!? NATSUKI! NATSUKI, WHAT HAPPENED!?”_ there was no response and Takumi stared at the phone for a moment, before the nudging kicked back up and he hung it up, quick to dig the keys to the 86 out of his pocket as he rushed from the house.

~0~

“You were yellin’ out ‘Takumi’ pretty loudly just then.” Miki growled as he hovered over Natsuki, keeping her pinned down with his midsection. “Don’t fucking tell me that you decided to put me out of mind for _HIM_ of all people!” Natsuki shot him with a glare and he bared his teeth. “I’m right, aren’t I!? You bitch!” he slapped her again and she cried out. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. Of all people, you had to go and get chummy with _FUJIWARA_!” Miki tensed and scoffed in outrage. “I don’t even want to remember what he fucking did to me!”

“Takumi’s going to hit you again.” Natsuki said boldly, catching his attention.

“What?” he grit his teeth before smirking haughtily. “If you’re thinking of calling him for help, you should think about just who you’re callin’. Fujiwara can’t even make it out here, he ain’t got no car.”

“I wouldn’t be so certain about that. He’ll be here, he can race these mountain roads unlike anyone else!” it was a bluff on her part, she actually didn’t know if he could, but it was enough as Miki’s face fell and sweat began building up on his face.

“He… he’s got a car?” his eyes widened in terror and he grabbed at her wildly, tugging to force her into standing. “SHIT! Come on!”

“OW! THAT HURTS! LET ME GO!”

“SHUT UP! Just get in the fucking car!”

“NO! Don’t pull at me!” Natsuki fought as Miki yanked at her and shoved her back into his car.

~0~

Takumi was livid as he rushed down the mountain pass at full speed, drifting corners and kicking up snow as he went.

 ** _‘Our nest is in danger! IN DANGER!’_** Spider roared in his head, pacing around wildly.

 _“I know, I know, once we find out just what’s going on, there’ll be hell to pay!”_ Takumi snarled, and his pedipalps twitched angrily.

~0~

“Where are we going?”

“If we stay at the lake, people can come by and bother us. We’ll go down the mountain, change locations.” he shot her a dark, lecherous grin. “You’d better get ready, ‘cuz until I’m satisfied, there is no way in hell I’ll be lettin’ you go home.” Natsuki gulped in terror, knowing the implications, and she silently prayed that Takumi came to her rescue.

~0~

Takumi grimaced as he continued, his eyes glancing down at the 86 ornament wound around one of the shifts in the car.

**_‘She had better be alright when we find her or by the Outsiders there will be blood to be collected!’_ **

_“RIGHT!”_ Takumi snarled as the 86 hit a snowdrift and flew into the air, landing with a bit of a thump as he continued down the pass. As he drifted around the corner, his eyes caught sight of a black vehicle, one he remembered Itsuki talking about, a Celica he thinks it’s called, and his eyes remained locked with it as he caught sight of a very, very terrified Natsuki staring dead at him, her eyes shaking, and it passed, prompting him to spin 180 and chase after it.

Target spotted.

~0~

“TAKUMI!” Natsuki screamed, and Miki choked.

“No way, that was way too fast!”

“It’s him! He came for me!” Natsuki was nearly crying in relief, just as Miki chuckled wildly.

“I’d wondered just what kinda car he had, but it’s just some beat-up old jalopy!” he exclaimed as he drifted a corner, Natsuki screaming in terror. “DON’T GO SCREAMING OVER A LITTLE DRIFT LIKE THAT!” he laughed again. “There’s no way in hell that he’s junker can catch up to my Celica!”

“Takumi can catch up!” Natsuki swore. “He’s an amazing driver!”

“HAH! That ain’t happening! It’s not about whether his driving’s good or bad. It’s about how I have four-wheel drive! EVERYONE IN THE WORLD KNOWS THAT FOUR-WHEEL DRIVE IS THE BEST ON SNOWY ROADS!” as he laughed, Natsuki felt a certain that Takumi would definitely catch up. “HE’LL BE GONE BY THE TIME WE TAKE THESE THREE CURVES!” just as he yells that, a pair of headlights full the car with light, and Takumi’s angry eyes take up the entire rear view, his pedipalps shaking violently. Miki glanced once and only took in the car, coughing violently. “THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW’D HE CATCH UP!?”

“You’re absolutely shit at driving, that’s how!” Natsuki exclaimed smugly, and Miki snarled.

“YOU HAVE SOME NERVE, MAKING FUN OF ME LIKE THAT, YOU BITCH!”

“KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD UNLESS YOU WANT US TO CRASH!” Miki flinched and yanked the car around, smacking into the guardrail and flying into a spin as Takumi passed by and spun as well, the two vehicles coming to a stop. Natsuki was out of the car immediately, running towards the 86 as Takumi stepped from it. “TAKUMI!” she yelled, throwing herself into his arms.

 _“Natsuki, what happened?”_ Takumi asked worriedly as he held her.

“I-It was Miki!” she cried, and Takumi tensed. “I… he… he was threatening to…” Takumi began clicking dangerously and he fell back, allowing Spider out.

 ** _“You are safe now, Natsuki.”_** Spider crooned, and Natsuki looked up in surprise.

“Wh…”

 ** _“We will not let him get you. Ever.”_** Natsuki seemed to register that this wasn’t Takumi talking as he moved her to the side and began stalking towards the Celica.

“TAKUMI!” Natsuki yelled, and Spider paused, turning to look at her. She hesitated, before wilting. “Don’t kill him.” Spider looked oddly put out, but nodded in agreement to her demand as he stalked ever closer, the sounds of Miki panicking nearly being music to his ears.

 ** _“Here we are.”_** Spider said roughly as he latched onto the back of Miki’s coat and dragged him out of his car. He heard a creak and a door slam, and guessed that Natsuki got into his car and was trying to tune out what would happen. Miki paled, his eyes locking on Takumi’s pedipalps as they shifted in agitation. Spider could feel the venom dripping from his fangs.

“W-What the hell are you!?” Miki yelled, terrified, as he scuttled back towards the guardrail.

 ** _“We are your worst nightmare.”_** Spider responded as he smiled tauntingly and mimicked his actions against Shingo from long ago, grabbing Miki’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes. **_“And the best part about this little nightmare? No one will ever believe you.”_**

Miki’s screams echoed across the mountain as blood stained the snow red.

~0~

“Thank you for coming to save me, Takumi.” Natsuki said as they sat on the side of the road, Takumi attempting to gently remove a small splatter of dried blood from the leather jacket with one of his more clean arms.

 _“You’re nest.”_ he responded evenly. _“I’ll always come to save you.”_

“Still…” Natsuki trailed off as she eyed the dried blood covering some of the spider’s limbs. “Will that all come off alright?”

 _“Yeah. Dad has stuff for this at home.”_ Takumi responded, letting out a small crow of victory as he managed to get the blood off without damaging the leather. He was thankful that it was hydrophobic for the most part, and repelled blood enough for it to dry without staining visibly. Keisuke would still question him as to why he got blood on it, but he guessed that would be a conversation for another day.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit overkill?”

 _"Nope."_ Takumi responded. _“He’ll be fine, Spider made sure to leave him so that he could get himself to the hospital.”_

“Oh… well… that’s good.” there was a pause as Takumi gently placed the jacket in back.

_“Come on, let’s get you home.”_

“Yeah.” she went silent. “And again, thank you so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! MY PLANS! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GODS! Sorry if this isn't as VIOLENT as some would want, but Miki came out of this MUCH WORSE than the last person who faced Spider's wrath did, so that's a plus.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the spider finds his answer, graduation finally rears it's head, and plans fall underway as the curtains come to a close.

**“A race?”** Ryousuke asked in a surprised tone, his eyes wide as he locked them with Takumi’s own.

“Yes, please.” Takumi responded firmly.

**“Is this another thing you’re doing to figure out your answer for me?”**

“Yes! I have a few ideas, but I need answers to a few questions of my own before I can truly make a decision.” Ryousuke looked away, obviously thinking.

 **“Alright. What are your conditions?”** Takumi visibly brightened.

“Just that I chase and that the race be at Akagi.” Ryousuke gave him an understanding smile. “I have absolutely no illusions of winning, and our last race was at Akina, which I know like the back of my hand. I want to see how far I can get against you on your home turf. I have the feeling that if we do it like that, I’ll find the answers I’m looking for!”

 **“Very well.”** Ryousuke responded pleasantly, his smile deepening. **“It’ll be this Saturday, I look forward to it.”** Takumi smiled brightly at Ryousuke, looking positively joyous.

“Thank you!”

~0~

_“You want me to teach you about tuning up?”_ Bunta asked, surprised, and Takumi nodded.

“Yeah. Just a little bit of advice would be okay.” Takumi flushed a little. “I wanna try doing it myself.” Bunta flipped open his lighter and lit his cigarette, taking a deep drag before he responded.

_“Who’re you up against this time?”_

“The actual racer is an FC… but really, I might just be up against myself.”

 _“You yourself, eh? I get it.”_ Bunta approached the 86. _“Sure, come here and I’ll teach you a few things.”_

~0~

As the scenery sped by from outside the FC, Ryousuke felt exhilaration run down his spine as he concentrated on the road.

 **“Takumi’s being all too clear with his feelings.”** he commented. **“He’s doing nothing else but concentrating on racing to his very limits!”** as they drifted the next few corners in sync, he felt his pulse begin to race.

This had been one of the things he wanted.

 **“I’ll have you show me your racing! You’ve progressed far beyond our race on Akina, that much has been obvious to me. SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!”** his eyes caught movement outside of the scenery and darted to the trees in time to see the outline of a figure keeping pace above the trees, their form only barely standing out from the dark night sky as a pair of red orbs glanced between the cars and looking ahead. Ryousuke’s smile turned amused, he knew that he’d definitely be bombarded with excited questions and comments the moment he was alone. He focused back on the road, watching as the 86 nearly pulled alongside his FC before the next corners forced him back behind, but still came to sneak up to the side on the straights.

He really is a surprising creature.

 **“It’s strange, this feeling I get when I race you. I thought that my racing had been completely perfected, but when I race you, I always see something completely new.”** the 86 pulled up alongside the FC, and Ryousuke chuckled. **“I never thought that I could find this much joy in racing. I hope he sticks around, it would make all of this just that much more fun!”**

~0~

“Did you hear about what happened during the New Year?”

“If you’re talking about the guy who stumbled into the hospital beat to high hell and pumped full of spider venom, I’m pretty sure everyone knows.” Takumi nearly smirked to himself as he listened to two girls gossip, the venom bit having caught his attention.

“Don’t be a wiseass, there was an update in the paper this morning!”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the guy had managed to get to the hospital just in the nick of time, they managed to get most of the venom out before it hit his heart. The only damage it did is that his hands now have visible tremors. He’s still in the hospital, though. Apparently all of his bones, excluding the ones in his right leg, were either cracked or broken.” one of the girls whistled

“He must have pissed off one of the gangs around here.”

“Yeah, the paper said that he’ll make a near full recovery, but might have a bit of a limp. Anyway, enough on that, you’ll never guess who I saw together earlier today-” Takumi tuned the girls out and began to walk off.

“Ah! Takumi! There you are!” Natsuki’s voice echoed, and Takumi turned to look at her. “We’ve finally graduated! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Yeah, it is, I guess.” Takumi responded.

“I’m getting together with some friends after we leave, I’m just popping in to say hi and then leave, so if you’re available we can hang out after, okay?” Takumi nodded in time for Natsuki’s friends to call out to her. “I’ll see you, Takumi!” and she hurried off, just in time for Itsuki to collide into him.

“So THIS is where you’ve been!” Itsuki cried out, and Takumi sighed. “We’ve finally graduated, I feel like I’m gonna cry!”

“You already cried while it was happening, Itsuki.”

“WELL I’LL CRY AGAIN!” Takumi laughed at Itsuki’s dramatics. “Anyway, what are you doing after this? You wanna come over so we can trade around memories of the past?” Takumi was taken aback by the wording.

“Uh… no, I was already invited to hang out with Natsuki-”

“Natsuki!?” Itsuki leaned towards Takumi with wide eyes. “You and her? Alone?” Takumi clicked at his friend, agitated.

“It isn’t like that, you dumbass.” Itsuki guffawed.

“I know, you big arachnid! You go have fun, I’ll just trade stories with Iketani at the gas station! He shouldn’t mind one bit.” Itsuki walked away with his head held high, and Takumi leg out a sigh of exasperation.

**_‘If we didn’t know any better, we’d say that the human likes the wolf a tad too much.’_ **

_‘And what do you say that?’_

_**‘He constantly talks about the wolf. Have you not noticed?’** _

_‘He also constantly talks about his car, and the gas station, and racing.’_ Spider fell silent at that, and Takumi assumed he won that little argument.

~0~

“Takumi, what will you be doing now that we’ve graduated?”

“Huh?” Natsuki came to stand beside Takumi as they stared out at the thawed out lake.

“I’m going to college in Tokyo. What will you be doing?”

“Oh… I’ll be staying here.” Takumi was silent for a moment. “Throughout the entirety of winter I had been thinking, and I’ve come to a conclusion. I like to race. I like it a lot more than I ever expected to, and I want to be faster than anyone else. So… I’m gonna stay here and continue racing. Maybe even eventually go pro! I’ll see where life leads me and hopefully I can see that through along the way.” Natsuki smiled.

“All of this with your mate, huh?” Takumi sputtered and looked at her, surprised.

“How’d you-” he was cut off when Natsuki reached forward and gently lifted up the oni pendant around his neck.

“It wasn’t that hard of a guess. You obviously adore racing, and the way you mentioned the person who got you into it… well, it’s not all too hard to guess that they’re a racer too. I bet they want to go pro, which is why you want to as well. You want to follow close after them.” Takumi was silent for a moment before he cracked a lopsided smile.

“I must be really easy to read, huh?”

“Not really, I’m just really good at guessing.” she stuck her tongue out at him and laughed at his flabbergasted expression, prompting him to begin laughing as well. “So, you’re gonna be a racer, huh?”

“Yeah. There’s a new team forming that becomes active when Spring really kicks in, and I’ve been invited to join it.”

“And are you?”

“Yeah. I’ve been offered this chance to learn all kinds of things about racing, and to be around my mate for longer than the twenty four hours a month we’ve been running with. I don’t want to lose to anyone, except possibly my mate, and I want to stand at the top beside him as one of the best!”

“That’s amazing, Takumi.” Natsuki commented, shooting him a smile. “I know you can do it. I really believe in you.” Takumi smiled back at her.

~0~

“So he joined up, huh?” Ryousuke looked up from his laptop, his eyes first locking on the vague outline of someone leaned against the chair across from him, he nodded at them and got a nod in return, and then locked eyes with the figure seated in the chair itself.

 **“Yeah. We’ll be starting our plans in earnest very soon.”** the two of them looked out into the yard where Takumi and Keisuke were cuddled together, napping as the sun set on the horizon. **“They’re rather excited to get started.”**

“I would be too.” the two of them sat in a comfortable silence, before Ryousuke’s face dropped and he gave his friend a serious look.

**“How’s…”**

“Worse.” the answer was immediate, like he had been expecting the trailed off and unsaid question. “He’s become dangerous to be around.” their wings quivered. “I’m actually scared of him. Something’s wrong with him, something more than we would think. I just can’t tell what.” Ryousuke gave his friend a concerned look. “Let’s talk about something else.”

 **“Alright. How’s that scary kid of yours doing?”** his friend’s eyes brightened drastically and he watched as they began to babble on and on. He leans against the nearby table and shut his laptop with a soft click, a smile slowly gathering on his face. He found that he adored it when his friend got so excited over talking about the youngest of his team. He hoped to see it more often. After all, his own team had just picked up their own youngest ace.

And soon, the two would meet.

Ryousuke was excited for the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S THE END OF VOLUME THREE! WORK ON VOLUME FOUR HAD ALREADY BEGUN! I'M SOOOOO EXCITED! Also, special cameo for the friend who adored the last one.


End file.
